polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiaball
Indiaball |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Male|language = Hindi English Indian Languages and their dialects|capital = New Delhiball|religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Jainism|founded = 1947|intospace = Yes, soon can into a colony on Mars, First Asian Countryball on Mars|reality = Republic of India The Vedic Empire of Narendra Modi|personality = Friendly, Soft, Stronk, Populated,Young, Rapist|friends = All countryballs except countryballs below|enemies = Kebab Brother communist neighbour (Frenemy) Flag Stealer Disgrace to family Portugalball Italyball|affiliation = BRICSbrick UNball SAARCball|bork = bhenchod|onlypredecessor = British Rajball|predicon = British Raj|image = 11010619 979614238717838 5592672150556764188 n.jpg|likes = Hinduism, being of independence, the planet Mars, coca cola, Money Laundering, Black Monies, Corruption, Digital PiracyThe Great rockstar prime minister Narendra Modi,curry, Taj Mahal, Tea, Bollywood movies, going to space, democracy, Baba Ramdev, scams, frauds, of having nukes, some kebab countries, cricket , Yoga ,RAPE,Microsoft, Apple, Linux, Google and IBM|hates = People asking for tech support Pakistanball, not of havings Kashmir, Muslims trying to steal Andaman and Nicobar, ISISball, colonialism, Terrorists, Dirt, Pollution|nativename = भारत गणराज्य Bhārat Gaṇarājyabola|military = Pakistan removers 2000! (Indian Army), 4th stronkest in world!|food = curry, dal, roti, chow main,golgappa, puris, dosa, Kebabs, chole bhature, dosa, biryani etc.|predecessor = British Indiaball, French Indiaball, Portuguese Indiaball|status = 7th Largest GDP, 3rd in terms of PPP, 4th by military, Preparing to join SCO.|notes = Has good music and some good food but also has bad food, Very rich in Spices|successor = Mahatma Gandhi}}Indiaball, officially the Republic of Indiaball (Bhārat Gaṇarājyabola), is a countryball living in South Asia. He has the seventh-largest clay by area, and he is the largest democracy in the world. He also has a very long history. He is the fastest growing economy in the world, growing very fast in GDP and military. The Indian subcontinent , where Indiaball lives was identified with its commercial and cultural wealth for much of its long history. Four world religions: Hinduism, Buddhism,Jainism, and Sikhism — originated there. Others religions like Judaism mixed into the society without facing antisemitism. Indiaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Apart from this India is part of BRICSbrick. Indiaball is very young given his huge young population and being only 59.5 years old (as of 11/2016). His birthday (national day) is in August 15. His astrological sign is Leo. History Indiaball's Origins go back to BCE 5500, Almost 8,000 years old. Indiaball has been ruled by the Mauryaball, Vedicball, Mughalball and other princely stateballs for thousands of years. Indiaball under Vedicball extended Vedic Hindu and Buddhist rule from Iran to Indonesia. They started out from living in the Indus Valley, but gradually expanded their clay to include all of the Indian Subcontinent, South East Asia and Tibet by 0 AD. This period of time saw Macedonball (not fake FYROMball) visit in 332 BC and also Mongoliaball's father Mongolball attempt to invade in the 1200s. In the early 1500s, Portugalball arrived in Mughalball's clay, and adopted his son Goaball. Franceball came next in the 1600s, and offered to protect Madrasball from UKball, in exchange for control over Bengalball and Chandernagnorball. However, Franceball was occupied by her revolutionary phase, and abandoned her ambitions in India. So by 1798, UKball had most of India in his hands. By 1803, his son East India Companyball ran most of India for him, capturing NepalRawr in 1816, until 1857, when his newly renamed son British Indiaball (aka British Rajball) rebelled and murdered his father. As a result, UKball personally administered him and forcibly adopted him the following year. Indiaball became UKball's favourite adoptive son in 1876. In 1914, Indiaball helped his adoptive father UKball in the Great War against Reichtangle. In the 1920s, Indiaball developed a sense of nationalism, and was given a greater degree of autonomy and self-governance. But he still campaigned for independence in 1930 by marching to the coast and collecting salt (which was against the law). Indiaball helped his adoptive father again in 1940, against Nazi Germanyball, with the promise of eventual independence. Empire of Japanball briefly invaded Indiaball's clay in 1942, kidnapping and raping his brother Burmaball. Indiaball also party joined the Axis as Azadhindball and fought alongside Japanese imperial forces and was recognized by all the major Axis powers such as Germany, Italy and few other Asian nations. In 1947, UKball kept his promise, and gave Indiaball his independence. But Indiaball's brother Pakistanball was a kebab, and separated from Indiaball on that basis in 1948. They fought over custody of Jammuball and Kashmirball in 1962, where Chinaball was partially involved. Portugalball and Franceball gave Indiaball's cousins back in the 1960s. Indiaball's other brother East Pakistanball followed Pakistanball in the 1970s, and changed his name to Bangladeshball. Indiaball now spends his free time meditating and going to Mars. He also has the occasional territorial dispute with Pakistanball and Chinaball. Personality Indiaball hates all his land neighbours in the North (except NepalRawr and Bhutanball), specially Pakistanball and Chinaball. 1962 NEVER FORGET! as India considered it as brother (common saying Hindi-Chini bhai bhai)! He is a regional power and Asia's second strongest country after Chinaball. He gives donations to Bangladeshball, Nepalball, Maldivesball and also sometimes military support in his free time. He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the north-east. But most of the time he will be your friend and likes to help and is happy that he is able into space and the fastest growing economy in the world. He have plans to build Great indian galactic empire a colony on Mars (take that, UKball!). He wants to be a Superpower by 2030 and get more monies. However, other countryballs are worried and have reasons to believe that Indiaball likes rape too much. Even the perv Japanball thinks that Indiaball should consider rehabilitation. Relationships Friends * USAball- Two faced pig.Next largest democracy and we are friends.We both hate terrorist pakistan.But I am not Native American. And use the Metric system damn it! ( Indiaball soon into superpower! Just yuo watch) * UKball - Adoptive father. Was of tyranny.Tea addict. How dare you kill my people!!! Never forget Jalliawala Bagh!! Gib kohinoor back!! Has Lots of Indiaballs in his clay. Will Colonise of you from inside! * Russiaball- Gibs tons of weapons. Fellow BRICS member. Can into removing kebab. Will help yuor economy and buy more weapons. DEFEND VODKA! * Bangladeshball-I freed him from evil Pakistan in 1971.Sorry for trying to steal clay in 2001 * Japanball- Great technology. Can into monies. Gibs bullet trains and anime. DEFEND ANIME! Repu hentai wa besto da! * Armeniaball-Hates Pakistan for not recognising him.Anyone who hates Pakistan is my friend. * Israelcube-Gibs weapon technology. I will help you against evil kebab neighbors.He also hates Pakistan. * NepalRawr-Hindu like I am.But he can be savage at times. His soldiers are very badass. * Vietnamball- Array against China. Will gib him missiles. * Yugoslaviaball-Non alligned friends.Come back plox I miss you.We are both founding members of the non-alligned movment Enemies * Pakistanball-Worst Enemy!Remove Kebab!Kashmir is mine.I deafeted you in evry war I had with you. * Chinaball (Frenemy)-Evil Commie! How dare you support pakistan!1962 worst year of life. But can into BRICS. I will join SCO in '17. * Nigerball-Flag stealer * Gypsyball-Disgrace * Portugalball-Goa is of my clay. End of the story. * Italyball-Helicopter scandel Gallery India.ball.png Indiaball.png OKAuA.jpg file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png FxiIu8B.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png Qatar 2022.png India-icon.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png India card.png Indiaball.png ICedUau.png Cj9WD37.png The Chain of Gib.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Links *'उसका पसंदीदा गाना' it:Indiaball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Regional Power Category:Former British Colonies Category:G20 Category:Baha'i Category:Human rights removers Category:Caste system Category:Honor killings users Category:Women rights removers Category:Multilingual Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Indiaball Category:North Sentinel Island Category:Hindu Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Buddhist Category:Islamball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Kebab removers Category:Kebab sucks Category:Muslim removers Category:Anti Kebab Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Islam Removers Category:Commonwealth countries Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:Multiethnic Category:Prorupted Category:Iron